


God's Terrible Face

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Iason likes to break Riki in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Terrible Face

With real chains and a frightening smile did Iason bind him, wrists together, legs apart, body enmeshed in a gilded cage both unbearably tight and delightfully tormenting. Riki knew he’d lose his mind in this darkness — it was a staged surrender that he and his Master had played out many times before in the past, in other equally painful permutations.

 

“There are only six balls in your ass and already, you’re trembling.” Pale eyebrows moved upward, disappearing into equally pale hair. “You’ve taken more with greater dignity, Riki. Do not disappoint me.”

 

When he did not answer Iason’s boot moved beneath his chin, to lift it up from the ground. The sight of Iason’s face stole what little breath he had left, wresting from him that last shred of control. Face of a god, that one, beautiful and horrifying all in the same.

 

“I… I want… I _can’t_ …”

 

“You are with me to please me. It does not work the other way around.”

 

Iason drew closer, throwing Riki into his shadow — the closeness hid the Blondie’s face from view, and at that disappearance Riki thought he felt himself sob. Then Iason lowered himself and again, that face. He had died, time and again, reflect back to himself through those eyes.

 

A slow kiss, with tongue in his mouth. His pain became nothing.

 

“What do you want, Riki?”

 

“Y-you… you, Master, i-inside me.”

 

Iason smiled. The face moved away from him as the Blondie moved about, looming closer, hands dangerously near a most dangerous place.

 

“Then let me hear you cry for it.”


End file.
